Chocolate Wisdom
by Pipsqueak the great dane
Summary: Collection of one-shots based on wisdoms and sentimental notes you find on the inside of chocolate wrappers. Rating will change as more are added. Fluff SasuNaru mostly. Have fun ; I did.
1. Lose Yourself in a Moment

**1. Lose yourself in a moment**

People coursed through the terminal, conversations buzzing in foreign languages. Spanish. French. Japanese. Bosnian.

It was stimulating and nerve wracking and wasn't helping Sasuke's nerves a single bit. The baggage claim was crowded, and the slightest brush of skin from the people around him sent his nerves a rockin'.

He was waiting for _him._

Every flash of blonde had him jumping, pushing people out of the way for a chance to see the blue eyes that it accompanied.

_He_ had only been gone for a week. A week that had driven Sasuke crazy. But still only a week.

Sasuke shifted from foot to foot. The dobe had gone to Paris to visit Kiba and the little french slip of a girlfriend he'd found. What was her name? Hinata. That was it. And Naruto, being Kiba's best friend (stupid mutt), had to go and see the happy couple.

A voice come on over the loud speaker system in a mechanical drone Sasuke had no desire to listen to. Well... not when sunshine blonde hair crested the ramp that led from the security checkpoint.

His Uchiha slipped.

"Naruto!"

The blonde's head snapped up, and he saw a dark-haired man push several people out of his path. He rubbed at the corner of his eyes, still tired from the long flight.

"Naruto!!"

"Sasuke?" he asked more to himself than anyone else, eyes squinting in concentration.

People jumped out of the tall man's way, and with a clear path, Sasuke picked up his pace (he didn't run, Uchiha's never run to people). Naruto stopped when he saw this, confused and happy at the sight of his boyfriend coming to greet him. Converse clad feet hit the floor as Sasuke's strides picked up into a sprint, hurtling towards his little blonde boyfriend.

It took Naruto a second to react dropping his messenger bag (with a loud _thump!_) to the floor.

The two bodies met ungracefully, Naruto trying to jump at Sasuke, Sasuke trying to pin Naruto to him. One of Sasuke's arms was around the blonde's shoulders, the other around his waist, face buried in the honied hair.

Naruto's face was pressed against the pale neck, breathing in the clean scent he'd missed for the past week. _Home, home, I'm home._

Sasuke kissed the blonde hair, the corner of blue eyes, whiskered cheeks, stubborn chin. Anything he could reach. Everything he could reach. _Home, home, he's home._

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's cheeks, caressing the high cheekbones and pressed their noses together. "I missed you, S'uke."

The dark haired man bit the tip of Naruto's nose. "If you ever leave to country, the city, the neighborhood—fuck, Naruto— if you leave the _house_, I'm going with you."

The kiss Naruto pressed against Sasuke's lips was soft and loving, and exactly what they needed.

"Then we'll turn into hermits, 'cause I'm not gonna leave the house without you....... can we go home now?"

Everyone around smiled at the pair, as completely opposite as the sun and moon. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, walking to where he'd dropped his garish orange bag.

Sasuke had just the slightest smile on his face. "Luggage. Can't forget your luggage."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine. Luggage, then home."


	2. Write a Real Letter

**A/N: ** Umm.. Hey? Hi! Pip here! :D This is the second installment of Chocolate Wisdom and, by far, my favorite to write. I would really appreciate any comments or criticisms, 'cause that would just be awesome (c'mon Mama can take it). I don't own Naruto, duh, kind of obvious. Have fun reading :)

* * *

**2. Write a Real Letter**

The papers spilled all the way across that table, some even onto the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes. All these letters were addressed to him, and they were all from the same person.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. I CAN'T __**FUCKING**__ BELIEVE YOU. You are the biggest fucking douche bag I know. How? How could you go with that stupid snake bastard?_

The handwriting was sloppy and, there were dried water stains on the page. The ink had run and faded where they bloomed, and Sasuke couldn't help but run his fingers over that part of the paper. _He cried for me here._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_What did we ever do to make you do this to us? Was being part of Team 7 really that bad? Was having to put up with a teammate that was dead-last really so horrible?_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Y'know what? I don't have to make excuses for you. 'Cause, _fuck_, I can barely make excuses for me. You're an asshole, y'know. I can't believe the shit you're putting me and Sakura-chan through._

_Oh- and good going, you look even gayer now than you did the last time I saw you._

_Dear Sasuke, _

_I'm done being angry with you. Its not worth my time or energy to do that anymore. We need you back, though. I can't figure out why I can't hate you. BUT, You're still an asshole and I hope your new team has the nuts to tell you that._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I want you to know that I hate your new team, bastard. Especially whoever that chick is. If I ever get my hands on her, she's dead meat. What a skank. Did you hear (and I'm sure somehow you did) Sakura and Bushy Brows are getting married._

_Maybe if you'd stop being a douche for long enough, she'd send you an invitation._

_Yeah right._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't stop you._

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I hate you._

The next letter he looked at was dated three years after he'd left and on his birthday.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You weren't here to eat cake. Happy Birthday, asshole._

After that letter, none of the other letters were headed with his name. He knew they were for him though. There were dates on all of the papers, even though none of them were more than just a line or two.

_You're still an asshole_

_I still miss you._

_I'm still looking, but I'm sure you know that._

_You're new haircut sucks._

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

_I hope the fox gave you 3rd degree burns. Fucker. _

Sasuke frowned at that one, remembering his little encounter with the Big Red Bitch. Suigetsu had never let him live that down; getting beaten up by a sick, blonde demon bow? How humiliating.

_You owe me. I just kept the Uchiha compound from being taken over._

_I've moved in. Will you come home now?_

_Come home soon, bastard._

_Please?_

He shuffled through the papers he'd straightened and frowned when he realized that that's all there was. It had looked like so much more when it had been a mess that covered the table. He straightened them a little more, biting his lip.

Now that he was back... he... he hadn't seen Naruto since the moment he'd stepped through the village gates when the blonde rushed away to meet with the Hokage.

A whole fucking week ago.

He left the papers on the table, in an obsessively neat stack, and walked down the hall to where his room was. Half way there a bright orange post-it note caught his eye.

It was on the wall opposite the entrance to his room.

_Welcome home, Sasuke._

--

He looked in the direction of the little arrows, to the end of the hall. Another little block of orange paper winked at him. He walked a little faster than was necessary to see what was scrawled on the next not.

_I haven't really done anything with the place._

_Hope you don't mind. I just spruced up, really._

_--_

This arrow pointed down the hall, back in the direction he had just come. The next one was plastered to his door handle.

_Glad you're home, bastard? I sure am._

The door was thrown open, Sasuke's heart being triple time. Nothing was wrong in the room. Everything was as he'd left it. Well.... for the exception of the blonde sleeping in the middle of his bed.

There were a couple of the orange notes posted on the blonde, he could tell as he crept closer to the bed. Standing even as far as the door away, the notes blend right in with the orange jumpsuit the blonde had refused to give up.

There was one tied to his toe.

_SURPRISE! _was written in big happy letters

One a little higher on his knee.

_Hope you haven't been worried._

On his hip.

_Tsunade had me buried under paper work... just so I could take your birthday off. Bitch._

Sasuke blinked. _Oh._ It **was **his birthday wasn't it?

His shoulder.

_So happy birthday!_

There was one tied to his finger with a thin red string.

_I missed you._

Gently, Sasuke climbed into the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping dobe.

There was one more, right smack on the tip of Naruto's nose. Sasuke leaned closer to see it, for it was written in teeny tiny letters.

_welcome home_

Blue eyes blinked awake, and a soft smile crossed the whiskered face. Sasuke was leaning over him, reading the tiny writing. He wouldn't expect what happened next.

Naruto's hand snaked into Sasuke's hair and pulled him just the little bit closer. Black eyes went wide, while blue just sparkled merrily. It too a moment, but Sasuke relaxed. It was only Naruto. Being Naruto. In his bed. In his room. In his house.

In _their _house.

God, it was good to be home.


End file.
